


Sentiment

by kuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a hobby he has managed to keep secret from the Avengers so far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from theablackthorn: Steve finding out that Tony has a secret hobby that doesn't involve tech.

Something kept bugging Steve, and he couldn’t really put his finger on what it was. He had been drawing in one of the wide, open rooms of the Avengers living quarters, enjoying both the sun shining through the giant glass windows and the spectacular view he had sitting in front of them. Everything was quiet and peaceful, and he had been really glad he had managed to sneak in some free time for once…

There it was again. A sound that he usually never heard. Was it music? I didn’t sound like anything Clint tended to blast, and it definitely wasn’t Tony’s way too loud rock music. Curious, he put down the drawing pad and went to look for the source of the strange sound. He wandered down the hallway, following the sound.

Halfway down, it suddenly stopped. Steve stood in the hallway for a moment, unsure.

The music set in again, and this time, Steve realised that it really _was_ music. A piano, to be exact. Something very dynamic and fast-paced. He quickly made his way over to a door that stood slightly ajar.

He opened it slowly and carefully, not wanting to intrude on whoever was inside. Peeking in, he saw that the room was relatively empty, a few framed pictures on the walls and one or two strategically placed sideboards. However, in the centre of the room stood a beautiful old grand piano. And Tony was currently playing on it, a very serious expression on his face.

_Beethoven,_ his mind supplied. _3 rd movement from the ‘Moonlight Sonata’. _

He stayed there standing in the door frame, listening to Tony playing and letting his mind wander. He hadn’t known Tony played the piano, and had never seen him doing so before. It was… unexpected, to say the least.

Once Tony finished the sonata, Steve automatically started clapping. Tony startled out of his concentration and looked at Steve with wide eyes, surprised that someone was suddenly standing there.

“You’re very good,” Steve complimented.

“I don’t really play that much anymore,” Tony said. “My parents forced me to learn it as a kid. I was an obnoxious but very good student.”

“As usual,” Steve teased him.

“As usual,” Tony affirmed with a wicked grin.

“Will you play something else for me?” Steve asked. He felt it was a rare chance – who knew when he next got the chance to hear Tony Stark play the piano. He had kept it secret from them for so long already.

Tony stared at him for a moment before he shrugged and started to play once more. This time, it was something much calmer and gentler, something Steve didn’t recognise. It did draw him in, though, and after a short while, he ended up next to Tony on the piano bench. Tony looked up at him and smiled his smug-yet-attractive smile before he turned his concentration towards the piano once more.

Steve closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound. Tony was a good player, and a very expressive one.

That part definitely wasn’t very surprising by now.

“So,” Tony said once he had finished the second piece. “Good?”

“Good enough for a reward,” Steve hummed before he leaned in and kissed Tony on the mouth.

“I… what?” Tony sputtered, his cheeks a burning red.

“You might get another reward if you play another piece for me,” Steve suggested with a grin. “Think you can play something even sappier than the last one?”

Tony gaped at him for a moment. Then he gathered himself and started playing another piece.

It turned out that Tony could play _a lot_ of romantic and sappy piano pieces.

Each was dutifully rewarded.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Tony was totally flirting with Steve. He just didn’t expect Steve to realise that.


End file.
